Hurricane
by kamikazy
Summary: Billy Batson 10 year super hero, wrote a song for his school's talent show, why does this song mean so much to him
1. Chapter 1

YJ: Captain Marvel: Hurricane

10 year old William Joseph Batson had given everyone tickets to his school's talent show, they had all learned that he was Captain Marvel, they were upset yes. But they let him stay on the team, although they had to watch out for him, even more. Yet he always managed to surprise them especially when he asked "Hey, guys I'm preforming in my school's talent show and I was wondering if you guys would like to come?"

Dinah was about to say 'no' when she raised her head, and noticed that it wasn't captain asking it was 10 year old Billy Batson. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything." Billy answered "That's all I ask, could you also pass on the message, please?" Dinah nodded and Billy stated "Really! Thank you, and two more questions?"

Dinah asked "Yes, Billy?" he asked "Is there a mission I'm supposed to be on, and can you help me with my homework?" Dinah answered "No and yes, no mission and yes to the homework."

Billy smiled "Thanks, I'm supposed to write an essay about what I think courage means." Dinah asked "What do you think it means?" Billy answered "I think that it means, that even though you've had a bad day, you always get up and put a smile on your face, sort of like…" he trailed off "Like what?" asked

Dinah her head tilted to the side "Hitting someone like a hurricane." Billy smiled "I got it! Thank you Dinah you are awesome!" he packed up got out a note book and started writing, being carefully not to let anyone see the details of his work.

A week later, at his school's talent show, the entire league and team came, to show their support for the young boy, "Up next is Billy Batson singing a song he wrote."* stated the host then Billy started to sing

"Rolled out of bed today, And I feel brand new

And I cannot explain

So let me show you I feel ali-i-iv e

And I'm gonna let me let me show

Try-y-y kick me down I'm a full hot air balloon I'm gonna take this in my stride I'm feeling tip top I'm not gonna stop

Tapping my shoes I ain't got a clue Got nothing to lose So watch me move To a brand new day-ay-ay Imma hit you like a hurrica-a-ane (Whoa oh, Whoa oh [x2])

I blow the clouds away Spinning like a whirlwind, lost within the stars Smiling in the rain No the drops can't tear my world apart And I fly-y-y Gonna show let them know that this is a smi-i-ile Hold me down but Imma tell the world that I'm high

My head's up in the sky I'm feeling tip top I'm not gonna stop Tapping my shoes I ain't got a clue Got nothing to lose So watch me move To a brand new day-ay-ay Imma hit you like a hurrica-a-ane

And if so, I heard the grass gets greener I'm sure, it's gonna all get clearer I know, I'm gonna turn this around

Cuz I'm not gonna let you try to keep me down, no I'm feeling tip top I'm not gonna stop Tapping my shoes I ain't got a clue Got nothing to lose So watch me move Cuz I'm I'm feeling tip top I'm not gonna stop Tapping my shoes I ain't got a clue

Got nothing to lose With you I'm feeling tip top I'm not gonna stop Tapping my shoes (tapping my shoes)I ain't got a clue

Got nothing to lose So watch me move It's a brand new day-ay-ay! Imma hit you like a hurrica-a-ane (Imma hit you like a hurricane) I'm feeling tip top I'm not gonna stop Tapping my shoes (and I'm gonna hit you like a hurricane) I ain't got a clue

Got nothing to lose So watch me move (hit you like a hurricane) Imma hit you like a hurricane (Whoa oh)"

the boy got calls asking for an encore, unfortunately he could only preform one song. They weren't surprised when he won first place, and Dick asked, "How did you come up with that song?" Billy stated "My sister." Wally answered "I thought that you were an only child."

Billy sighed "I wasn't always, her name was Rowan, I loved her more than life itself, there wasn't a thing I wouldn't do to get her to smile or laugh, trust me I purposely got hit by a car just to get her to stop crying." Artemis asked "You purposely got hit by a car to get her to stop crying?"

Billy answered "Yeah, it was my job; I mean she was my baby girl." Kaldur asked "What about your father?" Billy "To be honest, I haven't seen him since my mum told me she was pregnant with Ro, so I was the man of the house, the oldest, that's why I accepted the role of Captain Marvel so easily, I knew how to be an adult, but my inner child is constantly trying to get out."

Dick shook his head, in disbelief; he had to grow up to support his family when his dad walked out. Artemis asked "Where are your mom and sister now?" Billy stated "Momma went to the place of no return, and you can find Rowan, second star to the right."

They continued walking and they got to a busy cross section, and they all started walking except Billy, Megan asked "Billy are you coming?" Billy looked down and muttered "I can't cross the street by myself." Wally asked "What?" and Billy answered "I'm not allowed to cross the street by myself." Dick walked back and grabbed the boys hand and they crossed together. "Thanks Dick." Billy answered;

Conner asked "Why can't you cross the street by yourself?" Billy sighed "Rowan." Barry asked "What does Rowan have to do with this?" Billy answered "I wasn't paying attention, too busy daydreaming, and I didn't notice that she had let go of my hand until it was too late, she was never patient, she ran into oncoming traffic, but the signal for us to walk was on, but some dumba.." "Dumb butt." He corrected "Decided that his phone was more interesting, instead of the road."

Billy took a long look at the street signs. "Billy you okay?" asked Wally, "Yes, no, not really, this was the road Rowan died on." Dinah answered "So it's not the fact that you can't cross by yourself, but that you didn't want too."

Billy stated "I know that it's stupid, but I feel safer if I cross with someone I hold close to my heart. I just ask as you know, me not Captain Marvel, because honestly that is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever fathomed, super hero can't cross street by himself." Clark stated "All you have to do is ask, William."

Billy smiled "Thanks, but please don't call me William, it makes me feel like I'm in trouble or court." Wally let out a laugh, and Dick replied "So Billy how old was Rowan when she passed?"

Billy stated "I was 7 she had literally just turned 2, I was taking her to the ice cream parlor, because you get a free ice cream cone on your birthday. I guess I didn't have that tight of a hold on her as I thought, because one moment she was right beside me the next she was gone, no wait I remember correctly, I let go of her hand for a split second so I could pick her up, and she ran."

Megan answered "We are here for you, Billy, but you said that you came up with that song in honor of Rowan, what did you mean by that?" Billy smiled, "Ro was my little hurricane of sunshine, a disastrous but welcoming constant more asterous than disastrous but still always welcomed." Billy stated "I have some pictures and home videos of us, back at Uncle Dudley's, if it's alright with you guys, I'd like to share them with the league and team."

Bruce answered "It would be fine, but you must ask the team." Kaldur replied "We would be honored to be introduced to this Rowan you hold so dear to your heart."

Billy smiled and looked at the others who all nodded "Thanks, I'll bring them over tomorrow, but now, I've got to go home, Uncle Dudley will end me if I'm not home before sunrise." He stated half seriously "What do you mean by that, he wouldn't really end you would he?" asked a very perplexed Conner Kent,

"Not really, I'd just be grounded for like a day, and to a kid that's like an eternity" Billy explained, then yawned, he was tired but no way was he going to ask if he could be carried, that was just something they might hold against him for blackmail, he swayed back and forth for a moment, when Artemis asked "Billy?" he let out a incoherent "hmm?" Wally asked "Do you want to be carried?"

Billy answered half asleep "Don't wanna be blackmailed, don't have anything to hold against you guys." They all let out a short bark of laughter, "Billy, there is nothing wrong with being carried, you are a child, and you look half a sleep." Stated Kaldur,

Barry replied "Yeah, besides you should be tired, it is way past your bedtime, it's like 12:30 in the morning." Billy who was now being carried in Kaldur arms yawned "I wonder what Ro would have been like if she was able to grow up." Kaldur answered "If she is anything like you, a wonderful person, and if she had chosen to go down that path a wonderful and respected member to the team and the league."

Billy mumbled "Rowan would have liked that, she absolutely loved Dinah, she was a little iffy on Clark though." Clark was about to ask but Conner asked "Why?" Billy answered "No offense Clark, but she thought you were a bit to mainstream." Clark stated "I've heard Boy Scout but too mainstream is a new one." Dick asked "How did you ever come up with that?" Billy answered "I was looking at a picture on Facebook, and it was a fish going against the current, and the caption stated 'Swimming upstream, because downstream is too mainstream' so I got it from that." Barry stated "I bet she was terrified of the bats." Bruce and Dick let a half frown, show,

"Nahh, she believed that he was always grumpy because, bad guys wouldn't let him watch his cartoons, without having to come and yell at them, and when it came to Dick she would always point out that technically he's a bird not a bat."

Dick stated "Smart, little cookie, wasn't she." Billy didn't answer for he was sleeping in Kaldur arms, Kaldur stated "I honestly believe that boy was sleep talking, he was asleep when I picked him up."

Then they all walked up to Dudley's door, and Wally knocked and Dudley answered "Hello, thanks for dropping him off, and I really hate to intrude, but, I was just wondering if it would be alright, if Billy stayed at the Cave for a while?" Kaldur answered "We don't mind William is always welcomed but may I ask, why?"

Dudley sighed and started to cough; he grabbed a napkin, and noticed blood, "Damn it." He muttered Dick inquired "How long?" the team looked at the teen in disbelief "I have a week at max." Dudley answered "And I do not want Billy here when, I do, he has seen too much death for such a young boy, so I want you take him to the cave, and I when the time comes, please tell him that I have gone to visit his mother, and that it was my time." Dick answered "Billy is going to be upset." Bruce asked "Who will get custody of William?" They all looked at him then Oliver stated "That is a good question, Captain Marvel may be an adult, but William Batson is a child."

Dudley answered "I had feeling that you would ask so I put your names in a jar, and I will have one of the youngsters pick, unless one of you would like to offer, and I know this a lot of pressure on you, but I would prefer it if Billy was with someone he knows that won't give up on him."

Dinah and Oliver shared a look and Dinah answered "We would wish to take Billy in to our home for he has already found his way into our hearts, and we have room." Diana asked "What happen if you have a child of your own?" Dinah looked down, and leaned against her significant other,

"Dinah, are you okay?" asked Barry, Dinah answered "Sort of Oliver and I have been trying for months now, and we just found out from the doctor that I can't have any of my own children, I mean it's not impossible but it would be like highly unlikely."

Hawk woman hugged the blonde while the team looked perplexed and the league was torn for their team mates Billy woke up and Kaldur set the child down, and Dudley stated "Billy you have to stay with Ms. Canary and Mr. Arrow for a while, it's for the best." Billy asked in a heartbreaking voice "You're giving up on me?"

Dudley answered "It's not like tha…" Billy interjected "This fucking sucks!" the team and league was taken back at Billy's outburst and his choice of language, "William Joseph Batson!" Dudley scolded

"Rinse my mouth with soap and water, dollar in the jar." Billy stated dryly, and placed a dollar in the jar, and went to rinse out his mouth, "Does this happen often?" Kaldur asked "William is a special kid." Dudley stated simply "Uncle Dudley, where is the soap?" Billy called from the bathroom, "On the left." Billy replied "No it's not." Dudley answered "Other left!"

Billy stated "Okay, found it." A moment later he came back down and Dick stated "You said Billy is a special kid what did you mean, Mr. Dudley?"

Dudley answered "That's for Billy to tell you." Billy asked "Uncle Dudley do I still have to practice reading every day?" Dudley answered "I would appreciate it if you did." Billy grumbled "I hate my disability." Diana stated "We were not aware that you have a disability, if you don't mind sharing we would like to know."

Billy asked "Promise not to laugh?" Diana nodded "Promise." Billy asked "Cross your heart?" "Cross my heart." Billy answered "I have dyslexia."

He looked so downcast, that Wally stated simply "I'll let you in on a secret." Barry looked at him and Wally gave him a small nod, "What is it?" Billy asked "Before I became Kid Flash I used to have really bad asthma, the whole recreating the flash experiment was an accident, I was trying to find a cure for my asthma."

Billy asked incredulously "You the fastest teen in the world had asthma?" Wally nodded and grabbed an inhaler from his pocket and stated "Flash makes me carry it just in case, although I don't need it." Dudley then asked "Do you want to take your home movies Billy?" Billy inquired "Can I?"

Dudley answered "Of course they belong to you; I just wish Rowan could watch them as well." Billy nodded "Yeah, RHB." Artemis asked "What does 'RHB' stand for?" Billy asked "Was that out loud?"

Clark answered "Yes, what do those letters stand for." Billy answered "Rowan's initials; Rowan Hurricane Batson." Wally asked "Really Hurricane?"

Billy answered "Yeah, I wrote the song in her honor." Dudley then said "You know what, let's just watch them now."

Billy smiled and looked at everyone, they nodded it wasn't a school night, so they could watch, they started with Billy holding a small baby girl with black hair, her blue eyes where a mixture of every single blue in existence. "Oh my god, she is so cute!" cooed the girls

Billy smiled "Well yeah, she is related to me so she has my good looks." Dick asked "Are you sure not related to Wally?" Billy shrugged "As far as I know." The two bats well bat/ bird gave him an interrogating look, "The only people from my biological family that I know of is my mum, dad and Rowan."

They watched as a younger Billy and a 1 year old Rowan opened up her Christmas presents, then Billy called "Momma, shouldn't Rowan get double presents?" Dick asked "Rowan was born on Christmas?"

Billy nodded, "Yeah, actually we both where." Barry stated "Cool." Then the very last video came on it was of 8 year old Billy and 2 year old Rowan on Christmas/ their birthdays. A woman called "William, watch for cars, and when you cross the street make sure that you are carrying Rowan the cars won't see her, okay?"

Billy in the video answered "Yes Momma," then he stated "Rowan Hurricane Batson, wait for me sweetie." The little 2 year old replied "Otay, Billy." Then Billy asked "Momma do you have to record us as we're walking out the door?" The woman smiled "Of course as your mother, I have the right to record my babies at random moments." Billy pouted "Mummy, I'm not a baby."

The woman laughed "It's hard to take you seriously when you talk like that." The entire team smiled at Billy's pout, and they had noticed a slight accent in his voice. "Since when do you have an accent?" asked Artemis, Billy stated with the same accent in the video "Since always, I just don't use it because it makes me sound too sophisticated and better than everyone else." Megan stated "That accent is so cute." Billy answered in the same accent "Thank you very much." Dick asked "Where did you get that accent?" Billy answered "I spent my first 5 years in London, and I guess the accent hasn't left."

The league rolled their eyes, if their children/ protégés where going to coo over Billy's accent then they would have to get used it.

Dinah looked at Oliver and they came to a silent agreement, they had just welcomed a hurricane into their home, well two, because they discovered that even in death, Billy and Rowan where package deal.

A/N: Hey it's Kami and this my first songfic, wait would this count as a song fic? Any ways it's is also my first YJ fanfic, and it revolve around Captian Marvel/ Billy Batson. *I know this song is written by the Vamps, but for this I decided that I would have it to where Billy wrote it for his school talent show.* ps, I own and know nothing.

Best wishes,

Kamikazye


	2. Somebody to you

Somebody to you

Billy sighed, 'Why did I agree to this?' he asked himself, as he stared at the blank page, he had told the league that he would perform for them and the team on valentine's day.

"Great, it also has to be a feature song; maybe I can get Zatana to sing that small part?" Billy asked himself

Oliver knocked on his door, "Billy buddy, are you okay?" he asked through the door concerned

Billy answered "Yeah, Ollie, I'm fine, trying to figure out this song."

Oliver stated through the door "Okay, and don't forget that you're den mother again."

Billy answered "Alright, do I have a mission I need to be on?"

Oliver replied "No, go on down to the cave, it might help you come up with an idea for a song."

Billy smiled "You're right, thanks Ollie; I'll call you or Dinah later tonight."

Oliver stated "Will do, now get." He watched as the child he was in the middle of adopting race around trying to get stuff together.

Billy ran passed him and Dinah and they heard him say "Hi Dinah, Bye Dinah, Bye Ollie!"

Billy walked to the nearest Zeta and walked in, thankful that Batman had updated so it would recognize him as Billy Batson, he appeared in the cave and it looked like world war three had taken place there, Billy looked around and then he yelled "What the heck happened here?!" the team stopped what they were doing and looked at the boy, "Oh hey Billy, what's up?" asked Wally cautiously

Billy crossed his arm and tapped his foot, a clear sign that he was waiting for an answer, "Well?"

Dick replied "You see, Wally and Artemis where having a disagreement." Billy replied "Not surprising." Dick continued "Anyways they were having a disagreement, about something stupid."

Wally and Artemis called "It's not stupid!" in perfect sync, Billy asked "What where they fighting about this time?"

Megan replied "If you would be writing a song for Valentine's Day, Wally said No and Artemis said yes." Billy laughed "That's it, yeah I'm going to write a song for Valentine's Day, but I don't want it to be a sappy love song, and I think I've got the chorus." They all turned and looked at him expectantly, and Billy started singing "All I ever wanna be yeah, is somebody to you, all I ever wanna be yeah, yeah is somebody to you, and everyone is trying to be a billionaire but every time I look at you I just don't care, yeah all I ever wanna be is somebody to you."

Kaldur stated "That's very nice, Billy, keep up the good work." Billy stated "Thanks, but I'm not sure if I should have one of the girls feature on it, it would only be for like a verse."

Artemis answered "Whatever you want." Billy smiled "Thanks, and I think that I've figured out my song, can you guys clean this up while I write it down?" They nodded and started to clean while the young boy wrote down the song, stared at the lyrics and smiled at them, 'Perfect' he told himself, and pondered on whether or not he should show it to the team or leave them in suspense. Billy decided to show the team but not the league.

Dick called "Billy we're done cleaning!" Billy smiled "Great I just finished my song." Wally asked "Can we see 'em?" Billy nodded and pulled up the lyrics on the computer, they all read them and Dick answered "That's great, it has a love song feel to it without it being to overly sappy." Billy smiled "Thanks." Megan and Zantanna and Artemis, and Raquel where talking and Zantanna asked "Hey Billy is it okay if I sing the song with you?"

When it was time for them to sing Zantanna was nervous, Billy stated "It's okay to be nervous, you can back down if you want, I won't blame you."

Zantanna asked "Really?" then she stated "No, we've come this far, I'm not going to back down now."

Billy smiled "Don't worry you're going to be great." Zantanna stated "Thanks, Billy." Billy replied "Just doing my job."

Then they walked on stage and started singing

"Yeah you! Yeah you!

I used to wanna be Living like there's only me But now I spend my time Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind (Yeah you!)

I used to be so tough Never really gave enough and then you caught my eye Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike (Yeah you!)

Look at me now, I'm falling I can't even talk, still stuttering This ground of mine keeps shaking Oh oh oh, now! All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah is somebody to you All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah is somebody to you

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire But every time I look at you I just don't care 'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)

_I used to ride around I didn't wanna settle down But now I wake each day Looking for a way that I can see your face (Yeah you!) I've got your photograph But baby I need more than that I need to know your lips Nothing ever mattered to me more than this_

(Yeah you!)

Look at me now, I'm falling I can't even talk, still stuttering This ground of mine keeps shaking Oh oh oh, now! All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire But every time I look at you I just don't care 'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)

Look at me now, I'm falling I can't even talk, still stuttering All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah you!)

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire But every time I look at you I just don't care 'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to you (Yeah you!) Yeah you!"

By the end of the song the team and league where all singing along, and the duo got calls for an encore. Zantanna hugged the boy and Billy stood rigid for a moment before giving her another hug.

Oliver asked "How did you come up with that song?" Billy answered "I feel that Valentine's day became more directed to adults or older teens, but in reality it is actually a celebration of being with the ones you love the most."

Wally used his hand in a please continue gesture, and Billy answered "As most of you know right after my mum died, and before Uncle Dudley took me in I was what you would call a street orphan, I was homeless and alone."

The team looked at each other then back to Billy, who continued "I had basically no one to care about me, and when I saw the people walking down the street without a care, it got me thinking 'I wonder what it would be like to be somebody to someone.' And so when I became Captain Marvel, it dulled that nagging feeling. But it wasn't until recently that I completely stopped asking myself 'What would it be like to be somebody to someone, be important.' Besides I know now that all I'm ever going to be is somebody to all of you. "

Zantanna hugged the boy and placed a sisterly kiss on his cheek. "You will always be someone to me." Billy answered "Thanks Zee." And went and joined the people he considered family.

A/N: Hey it's Kami and here is another chapter, I used this song, because I wanted to you, if you have any songs that you think that Billy Batson/ Captain Marvel should sing please message me

Best wishes,

Kamikazye


	3. AN

A/N

This is an author note for all my stories, I'd like to apologize for not updating lately. My excuse and which isn't a fairly good one is that School has been kicking my ass. I promise to update soon.


	4. I'll be there for you

I'll be there for you

Billy Batson knew that the team was having, a bad, okay scratch that a rather suckish day, as in a 'someone please make this day end, I might go insane' kind of suckish.

So Billy Batson did what he did best, he wrote a song, he quietly strummed his guitar and began to hum, then Kaldur knocked on the door and inquired

"William, may I come in please?"

Billy replied "Sure, come on in."

The Atlantian teen and team leader walked in a sighed.

"I know we have not been very pleasant today, and I really appreciate you, trying to make things better, the others do too, but they are too proud and stubborn to admit it."

Billy stated "Well, sometimes it seems as though, they don't realize how good they've got it, until their world turns to…" he paused and handed Kaldur a dollar, "Shit." He finished.

The teen nodded, "It does seem like that does it not?" his eyes thoughtful and he asked "What do you think you can do about it?"

Billy held up his guitar, "Writing a song, hopefully they will stop moping long enough to hear me out."

The teen stated "The others love it, when you perform your songs. I am sure they would be more than happy to listen."

Billy smiled at Kaldur, "Thanks, Kaldur, I'm almost done with this song anyways, gather them up please?"

The teen nodded and walked out of the room and called his team

"Team, please report to mission control center."

The team piled in "What?" whined Wally.

Kaldur stated, "William has noticed that we have been kind of moody today."

The team tensed and Zantana asked "Is he alright?"

Kaldur gave an amused smile. "I can assure you William is just fine, albeit annoyed, but just fine."

Robin gave a smirk and stated "Knowing Billy, he wrote a song."

The team nodded and Megan declared "Well, we all like it when Billy sings for us."

The others shared agreeing looks, then Billy walked out and Wally muttered

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Billy chuckled softly and stated "You guys had to know this was gonna happen."

Billy sat down and began to play his guitar after a few chords he began to sing

"So no one told you life was gonna be this way

Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.

It's like you're always stuck in second gear

When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but

I'll be there for you

When the rain starts to pour

I'll be there for you

Like I've been there before

I'll be there for you

'Cause you're there for me too "

As he sung Billy got up and walked around the room, the computer playing the background music through the speaker so he was able to give his team mates some hugs and fist bumps.

"You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight

You've burned your breakfast; so far things are going great

Your mother warned you there'd be days like these

But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees and

I'll be there for you

When the rain starts to pour

I'll be there for you

Like I've been there before

I'll be there for you

'Cause you're there for me too "

They had to admit they all remembered their mother or someone mother like to them told them that they would have bad days.

"No one could ever know me

No one could ever see me

Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me

Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with

Someone I'll always laugh with

Even at my worst, I'm best with you, Yeah! "

The team shared longing looks; Billy did seem happier living with GA and BC.

"It's like you're always stuck in second gear

When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year

I'll be there for you

When the rain starts to pour

I'll be there for you

Like I've been there before

I'll be there for you

'Cause you're there for me too

The team had everything they ever wanted, friends, family, the ability to kick ass and save the world. Sometimes twice before Friday, but it did seem like they were stuck in second gear.

"I'll be there for you

When the rain starts to pour

I'll be there for you

Like I've been there before

I'll be there for you

'Cause you're there for me too"

Suddenly they forgot all about why they were having a suckish day and they smiled at the thought of Billy always being there for them.

A/N: Hey, I am so sorry; I haven't updated this in a while. I'd tell you why, but I can't think of a B.S excuse, so hopefully this makes up for my leave of absence from this story. Once again, if I actually owned this shit, there would be a season three; we'd see more of Billy, Wonder girl, Impulse, Beast boy and Blue beetle. Pretty much all of the team from the second season, except lagoon boy, I don't really care for him. Oh and Wally and Artemis never retired.

Did I forget to mention I don't own this song? Also, I apologize for ranting

P.S: I am so sorry if I offended any of you Lagoon boy fans, but, I am entitled to my opinion just as you are entitled to yours.

Okay now I'm done.

Best wishes,

Kamikazy


	5. redo

A/N

Hello, my dear readers.

After careful considerations I have decide to delete my stories and start them over, try to better them and make them all around more easier to read. I will also work on giving each story an assigned day of the week to work on, but it will not be easy as I am still in school full time. So I very much appreciate all the patience you guys have had, and I wish to continue thanking you for your patience. If you have any questions or concerns please don't to hesitate to PM, it might take awhile for each chapter of the new stories to come out as I have yet to restart them but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. So thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen for your utmost patience as I try to sort out my stories. Once again don't hesitate to PM about any questions or concerns you might have.

Best Wishes,

Kamikazy


End file.
